Posso Ser Seu Coelhinho?
by Eri-Chan Guimaraes
Summary: Fim de semana com os amigos era tudo o que Uru mais precisava. Era perfeito pra ficar mais tempo perto de seu amado. Mas nem tudo são flores para o loiro, afinal há dor por ser esquecido por aquele que mais se ama.Mas qual será o motivo dessa indiferença?
1. Parte I

**Título:** Posso Ser Seu Coelhinho?**  
Autora:** Eri-Chan**  
Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**  
Fandom:** The GazettE**  
Casal:** Aoi x Uru**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy**  
Disclamer:** Os direitos autorais dos J-Rockers gostosões não me pertencem, mas sim, à PS Company**  
Sinopse: **Um final de semana com todos os amigos reunidos por causa de um feriado ocidental era tudo o que Uruha mais precisava. Era uma desculpa perfeita para ficar mais tempo perto de seu amado. Mas nem tudo são flores para o guitarrista, afinal é grande a dor de sermos esquecidos por aquele que mais amamos. Mas qual será o motivo dessa indiferença?**  
Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo de Páscoa do LJ Secrets Place, e a amiga sorteada foi a amada **Yume Vy**.

**Posso Ser Seu Coelhinho?  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte I**

Uruha estava sentado no parapeito da janela de seu quarto naquele início de noite, observando os carros passarem na rua com seus faróis ligados. Estava perdido em pensamentos, recordando tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Durante o ensaio Ruki havia comentado sobre uma reportagem que havia lido, sobre a festa de Páscoa dos ocidentais. O vocalista contou empolgado sobre como eles passavam a sexta-feira santa sem comer carne vermelha, das brincadeiras nas escolas e das reuniões familiares no domingo, em que comiam bacalhoada e trocavam ovos de chocolate. A animação do chibi foi tão grande que contagiou os companheiros de banda que resolveram passar junto o final de semana da páscoa no apartamento de Kai.

O loiro olhou para sua cama, onde estava terminando de organizar as coisas que usaria dentro de uma mochila azul. Roupas, perfume e acessórios estavam espalhados ao lado da mochila. Tinha tanta coisa que parecia que iria viajar durante meses e não passar um final de semana na casa de um amigo.

Ansioso demais para que o tempo passasse e chegasse a hora em que se encontraria com os rapazes para mais um ensaio, o guitarrista saiu do quarto indo até a cozinha preparar uma caneca de chocolate quente, tentando com isso acalmar a agitação que tomava conta de si e ameaçava tirar-lhe o sono.

Enquanto voltava para o quarto com a caneca nas mãos pensava em Aoi. Ele era o motivo de toda a inquietação que invadia sua alma. Há tempos que amava o amigo em segredo e a perspectiva de passar o final de semana inteiro ao lado dele sem ter uma ligação profissional o deixava elétrico.

"_O que será que ele está fazendo agora? Será que também está pensando no final de semana?"_, Uruha tentava imaginar enquanto entrava no quarto, seus orbes chocolates se fixando automaticamente no porta-retrato sobre a mesinha se cabeceira onde havia uma foto dele abraçando Aoi depois de um live.

Kouyou voltou a sua posição na janela, admirando a beleza da cidade iluminada à noite, sorvendo a bebida fumegante enquanto se perdia ainda mais nas expectativas do dia seguinte.

"_Graças a Kami-Sama amanhã já é sexta-feira. Não vejo a hora de ver o Yuu. Poder estar perto dele, brincar, trocar doces"_, um sorriso bobo adornou-lhe o rosto enquanto terminava de tomar o chocolate, pensando em como seria bom ganhar doces da pessoa amada.

Levantou-se lentamente, indo em direção à cama. Colocou a xícara ao lado da foto na mesinha de cabeceira e terminou de arrumar a mochila colocando-a no guarda-roupa. Apagou a luz, jogando-se sobre a cama, sem um pingo de sono, mas, mesmo assim fechando os olhos, esperando que o sono finalmente o envolvesse e assim poder sonhar mais uma vez estar nos braços de Aoi.

_**ooOoo**_

Milagrosamente, antes que o celular despertasse Uruha já estava de pé, tomando seu banho. Longe do mau humor matutino, o loiro estava animadíssimo, até mesmo cantarolava '_Sugar Pain'_. Não se demorou no banheiro, voando até o quarto onde terminou de se arrumar. Vestiu-se de forma simples e confortável com uma calça jeans preta, uma regata branca e um tênis preto. Realçou seus belos olhos com lápis e completou o visual com alguns anéis e uma corrente com um pingente em forma de K. Olhou-se no espelho, satisfeito com o que via. Sorrindo, pegou sua mochila no guarda-roupa, sua guitarra, a carteira e a chave do carro e sem tomar café da manhã, correu até o estacionamento.

No carro, colocou um CD do X-Japan para tocar enquanto dirigia até a loja de doces para buscar a encomenda de ovos de páscoa que havia feito para presentear os amigos no domingo. Tinha pedido três ovos meio a meio chocolate ao leite e chocolate branco e um personalizado ao leite, escrito Aoi em chocolate branco, com vários bombons de chocolate branco trufado em formato do nome do amigo em kanji recheando o ovo.

Depois de buscar os chocolates, rumou tranqüilo para o apartamento onde Aoi morava para buscá-lo e irem juntos ao ensaio. O trânsito estava livre por causa da hora e não demorou muito a avistar o prédio de dez andares.

Yuu já o esperava na portaria e assim que avistou o carro foi em direção a ele. Um largo sorriso iluminava-lhe o rosto quando entrou no carro e cumprimentou animado:

– Ohayo Uru-chan!

Ao ver o sorriso do moreno Uruha sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e ouvi-lo o chamando por aquele apelido arrepiou-lhe toda a pele. Contendo um suspiro e tentando manter a voz firme, o loiro respondeu com a mesma animação:

– Ohayo Yuu-chan. Pelo visto você está bem animado hoje.

– E como não ficar? Estou muito empolgado com esse final de semana. Quase não consegui dormir por causa da ansiedade.

– Sei bem o que é isso. Aconteceu o mesmo comigo – Kouyou sorriu, pensando em como quase não dormira naquela noite.

A conversa continuou animada enquanto Uruha guiava pelas ruas até a PS Company. Suas mãos tremiam por sentir Aoi tão próximo, seu rosto estava um pouco corado, mas o amigo parecia não perceber as reações que provocava, continuando a sorrir e a brincar durante todo o caminho.

Assim que chegaram ao prédio da PSC, subiram direto para a sala de ensaios do The GazettE encontrando Kai, que como sempre foi o primeiro a chegar, afinando a bateria. Os dois guitarristas cumprimentam o moreno recebendo um sorriso de covinhas radiante do amigo.

Enquanto preparava sua guitarra para o ensaio, Kouyou observava disfarçadamente toda a movimentação de Aoi, vendo-o arrumar sua própria guitarra enquanto conversava animadamente com Kai. Seus olhos percorreram o rosto de Yuu, memorizando cada traço bonito, descendo para o corpo, admirando cada curva delineada pela regata preta e a calça jeans que ele usava. Sentia-se cada vez mais atraído e mais deprimido por saber que era impossível seu sentimento ser aceito pelo outro. Desviou o olhar começando a dedilhar uma seqüência de notas qualquer para poder conferir a afinação da guitarra.

Nesse instante chegaram Reita e Ruki juntos, cumprimentando a todos entusiasticamente e sem mais delongas o ensaio teve seu início e transcorreu sem problemas. Como sempre no intervalo entre as músicas as brincadeiras, risos e barulhos de coisas caindo ou sendo jogadas eram escutadas por quem passava pelo corredor. Foi um ensaio bem mais curto que o normal, porém, muito produtivo.

Os rapazes não se demoraram muito guardando os instrumentos e organizando a sala, estavam ansiosos demais para começar o final de semana. Combinaram que antes de irem para o apartamento de Kai eles passariam em um supermercado para comprar comida e bebida para a comemoração.

Os cinco desceram até o estacionamento conversando animadamente e fazendo planos. Ruki foi direto para o carro de Reita, que sorriu bobamente vendo a alegria infantil do amigo. Kai foi sozinho em seu próprio carro, enquanto Aoi continuou no carro de Uruha.

Os três carros saíram juntos. Enquanto guiavam pelas ruas tranqüilas por causa do horário brincavam entre si. Mandando torpedos no celular, ou gritando pelas janelas. O clima de descontração era grande entre eles.

Chegando ao supermercado, mal estacionaram os carros e Ruki e Uruha correram até os carrinhos de compras, cada um pulando dentro de um deles. Reita e Aoi entrando na brincadeira pegaram os carrinhos e apostaram corrida até a entrada do estabelecimento. Kai apenas os seguiu, andando calmamente, rindo da infantilidade dos amigos.

A corrida entre os quatro continuou dentro do prédio atraindo os olhares dos presentes. Uns riam, outros reclamavam dos 'arruaceiros'. Ruki era o mais animado de todos, nem parecia o Takanori tímido. Ele gritava instigando Reita a acelerar ainda mais a corrida.

Uruha tentava instigar Aoi, mas a presença dele fazia com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta e sua voz não saísse. Então, limitava-se a sorrir aproveitando o momento, enquanto o moreno acelerava tentando alcançar Reita e o chibi.

Depois de pegarem todas as coisas necessárias, passaram no caixa sem maiores transtornos e retornaram aos carros seguindo direto para o apartamento de Kai. Como não queriam entrar pelo subsolo, ao saírem dos carros caminharam até a rua.

Ao passarem pela portaria do prédio todos cumprimentaram o porteiro que sempre era gentil com eles. Depois de uma rápida troca de palavras amistosas os cinco foram até os elevadores, esperando tranquilamente que um chegasse ao térreo, o que não demorou muito. Já dentro do cubículo cheio de espelhos, apertaram todos os botões, fazendo com que o elevador parasse de andar em andar. Nessas paradas se empurravam, tentando fazer com que um deles acabasse saindo do elevador para ter que subir até o último andar pelas escadas.

Uruha ria e participava das brincadeiras, mas sua cabeça estava no guitarrista moreno. Cada vez mais desejava estar mais perto de Yuu, mas temia que isso entregasse seus sentimentos e causasse um clima desagradável entre eles e tudo o que menos queria era estragar aquela oportunidade de passar um final de semana inteiro perto de seu amado.

No meio da bagunça o loiro teve a sensação de estar sendo observado, o que lhe intrigou muito. Olhando os amigos disfarçadamente, tentava descobrir qual deles o observava com tal intensidade para que até ele, que era meio desligado pra essas coisas, chegasse a perceber. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre Aoi teve a impressão de que ele desviara os olhos e só de pensar nisso seu coração disparou. Mas, ao olhar atentamente se desapontou, pois Aoi continuava a brincar sem nem ao menos dirigir um olhar para si. Fechou os olhos com força, repreendendo sua imaginação masoquista que ficava pregando peças dolorosas ao seu coração.

Quando Kouyou deu por si sentiu o elevador chegar ao último andar, abrindo os olhos lentamente, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, viu que os outros o esperavam do lado de fora do elevador. Reita segurava a porta para que ele saísse.

– Vai demorar muito Uru? – Ruki chamou enquanto cutucava Reita tentando fazer com que ele soltasse a porta e prendesse Uru lá dentro.

– Não, Ruki – O loiro se apressou em sair do elevador antes que ficasse preso, não podendo evitar o rubor que invadiu sua face – Apenas me desliguei um pouco.

– Mais? Como isso é possível? – Ruki não pode conter a alfinetada. Uruha fez seu bico habitual arrancando mais risadas gostosas de seus companheiros de banda.

Ao passar por Aoi, o loiro pensou ter visto um sorriso malicioso dirigido a si, mas tentou não se prender a isso para não afundar ainda mais no turbilhão de sentimentos que ameaçava seu autocontrole.

Assim que entraram no apartamento de Kai, Ruki foi direto para o sofá, deitando-se no mesmo, enquanto os outros levavam as sacolas com as compras para a cozinha.

Depois de deixar as sacolas sobre o balcão que Kai indicou Reita voltou à sala, onde sentou no sofá em que o chibi estava deitado e ligou a televisão em um canal de filmes. Ruki, aproveitando-se, colocou a cabeça no colo do baixista que sem hesitar começou a mexer em seus cabelos em uma caricia suave.

Na cozinha, os dois guitarristas ajudavam Kai a guardar tudo o que compraram. A conversa entre eles era animada, fazendo planos para o cardápio do almoço. Kouyou sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e depois acelerar loucamente quando a mão de Aoi e a sua se tocaram acidentalmente ao colocarem alguns enlatados no armário. Um calor gostoso envolveu seu corpo e sua respiração se alterou, deixando-o ofegante. Temendo que o moreno mais velho percebesse o efeito que tinha sobre si, Uru deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi para a sala, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde os loiros estavam, pregando os olhos na televisão, mas na verdade, sem nada ver.

"_Esse final de semana promete"_, Uru respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções.

Aoi permanecia na cozinha auxiliando Kai no preparo do almoço, mas vez ou outra seus olhos procuravam pelo guitarrista mais novo. Um sorriso enigmático brincando em seu rosto enquanto observava mais uma vez Kouyou assistindo televisão. O brilho intenso em seus olhos negros denotando a força de seus sentimentos.

Kai percebendo as olhadas do outro na direção da sala, começou a prestar mais a atenção nas reações do amigo, pegando no ar os pensamentos do mais velho. Sorrindo docemente, se aproximou do amigo, postando-se atrás dele quando mais uma vez ele olhava para Uruha alheio a tudo. Tocando em seu ombro perguntou com a voz meiga permeada de certa malicia:

– A visão está boa Yuu-chan? – Dando um passo para trás, encarou o amigo quando este voltou seu olhar para si. Observava com atenção as sutis mudanças no semblante dele, que variou de surpresa para satisfação em frações de segundos.

Aoi ficou em silêncio alguns instantes. O brilho nos olhos negros intensificou ainda mais, enquanto sustentava o olhar de Kai. Sabia que o amigo já havia reparado em suas atitudes e já havia descoberto seus motivos. Não demorou muito e um ar brincalhão tomou conta de seu rosto. Assim, respondeu a pergunta com um tom totalmente malicioso:

– Você nem imagina o quanto Kai – E seu sorriso se alargou, contagiando o baterista que exibiu suas lindas covinhas enquanto voltava a atenção para o almoço.

Lançando uma última olhada para Uru, Aoi voltou aos seus afazeres na cozinha, concentrando em tudo o que Kai lhe pedia pra fazer.

Graças ao empenho dos morenos o almoço não demorou a sair, para alivio dos três que estavam na sala. Quando Kai disse que o almoço estava pronto Ruki praticamente flutuou até a mesa, sendo seguido de perto por Reita e Uruha que ficaram muito admirados pelo ótimo trabalho dos companheiros de banda. Sem economizar elogios todos se sentaram à mesa.

Kai e Aoi esmeram-se ao fazer o salmão assado com batatas, o risoto, a salada multicolorida e o pão. Como não podia deixar de ser, a mesa estava toda arrumada no melhor estilo ocidental com garfo e faca no lugar dos hashis. Vinho tinto substituía o saquê.

Depois de agradecerem pelo o alimento, como de costume, quase todos começaram a comer. Reita, Ruki e Kai conversavam animados e não perceberam que o guitarrista moreno não desgrudava os olhos de Uru, atento a todas as suas ações.

Kouyou corava meio embaraçado. Já fazia muito tempo desde que comera pela última vez com garfo e faca e sentir os olhos negros sobre si não o ajudavam em nada, só aumentava seu nervosismo.

Trêmulo, Uruha pegou um pouco do risoto, provando do agradável sabor agridoce que as uvas passas lhe davam. Sorrindo de leve, o loiro tomou um gole do vinho tentando, enquanto sentia a garganta seca se refrescar com a bebida, esquecer que os olhos de Aoi continuavam seguindo seus movimentos implacavelmente. Uru fechou os olhos com força, respirando fundo, procurando acalmar as sensações incômodas em seu corpo.

Aoi olhou a sua volta, satisfeito ao ver que ninguém prestava atenção aos seus movimentos, entretidos na conversa sobre o novo single da banda. Sorriu ao perceber que seu olhar deixava Kouyou inquieto a ponto de ter que fechar os olhos para se controlar. Quando o loiro abriu os olhos, Yuu não resistiu e erguendo a taça de vinho em um brinde discreto e silencioso, lançou seu sorriso mais maroto antes de tomar um gole da bebida.

Ante tal gesto inesperado por parte do moreno Uruha perdeu o pouco controle que ainda tinha sobre si fazendo com que o garfo que levava aos lábios caísse da mão trêmula e suada, chamando a atenção de todos.

O alvoroço que se seguiu fez com que Kouyou quisesse enfiar a cabeça debaixo da terra. As provocações que Ruki faziam Kai e Reita quase chorarem de tanto rir e essa atitude fez surgir um bico emburrado no rosto do guitarrista loiro.

Ao olhar para Aoi, Uru ficou chocado com o sorriso discreto dele enquanto comia calmamente como se não tivesse nada a ver com o acontecido. Abaixando a cabeça o loiro tentou entender o porquê da atitude do moreno, mas desistiu ao ver que isso só criaria as falsas esperanças que tanto evitava ao longo daqueles anos. Assim, depois que conseguiu terminar de limpar a bagunça e contornar as provocações e zoações dos amigos, ele voltou a comer, tentando não olhar para ver se Aoi ainda o observava.

O almoço terminou de forma tranqüila e animada, dissipando toda a inquietação de Kouyou. As brincadeiras continuavam soltas e a vítima principal continuava a ser Uru que apesar de já estar tão interativo quanto antes era o desligado do grupo. Ruki e Reita que já o conheciam desde a adolescência não perderam a oportunidade de contar situações embaraçosas e engraçadas e quando o guitarrista revidava tentando se defender resultava em discussões acaloradas que eram sempre pontuadas pelas risadas gostosas de Aoi e Kai.

Enquanto comiam a sobremesa Kai notou que Uruha estava um pouco pálido e trêmulo e isso o preocupou um pouco. Preocupação essa que se dissipou ao perceber que vez ou outra o guitarrista loiro lançava um olhar incrédulo e confuso a Aoi, que o observava descaradamente ostentando um enorme sorriso.

Já fazia algum tempo que Kai reparara nos sentimentos que Uru nutria pelo guitarrista moreno. De seu lugar na bateria conseguia ver todos os olhares de admiração, todos os suspiros que o loiro disfarçava. Kouyou praticamente comia Aoi com os olhos.

O baterista sabia também que Aoi não era imune a esses sentimentos, afinal inúmeras vezes flagrou o amigo seguindo Uru com os olhos negros cintilando e um discreto sorriso no rosto. Era questão de tempo até que esses dois sentimentos se confrontassem e juntasse os dois, e Kai torcia para que aquele final de semana juntos ajudasse.

Reita e Ruki conversavam animadamente entre si, tão concentrados que não notavam toda a troca de olhares entre os companheiros de banda. O vocalista parecia enlevado com cada gesto e palavra de Akira, denotando um interesse maior que o normal, e isso ficava ainda mais evidente, pois toda a timidez do pequeno parecia sumir ainda mais com o passar do tempo. E o baixista não ficava atrás, vez ou outra dava um jeito de se aproximar e tocar o amigo.

Kai não pôde deixar de notar isso e começou a se sentir um intruso em seu próprio apartamento. Sentia-se sobrando ali no meio dos dois casais. Por mais que soubesse que era besteira de sua cabeça, queria ter pelo menos alguém que lhe fizesse companhia sem que tivesse que atrapalhar a aproximação dos amigos. Como se lesse seus pensamentos a campainha começou a tocar insistentemente. Meio intrigado Kai apressou-se a atender. Ao abrir a porta nem teve a chance de ver quem era o visitante, pois braços fortes o agarraram, levantando-o do chão e rodopiando enquanto uma voz conhecida invadia o ambiente:

– KAI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! – O grito de Miyavi ecoou pelo apartamento chamando a atenção dos quatros amigos que ainda estavam na mesa e que levantaram rapidamente para ver o recém-chegado. – Me senti muito sozinho e como sabia que vocês passariam o final de semana aqui resolvi aparecer.

Quando Kai foi solto abaixou a cabeça tentando ocultar sem sucesso o rubor que lhe subira ao rosto. Percebeu a mochila que o cantor carregava e não pôde evitar um sorriso.

"_Agora não ficarei mais sobrando e terei uma ótima companhia"_, o baterista pensou enquanto observava Miyavi agarrando os outros em seu escândalo habitual.

Depois de toda essa comoção, os cinco companheiros começaram a arrumar a bagunça do almoço enquanto Miyavi se fartava da sobremesa na cozinha. Não demorou muito e todos estavam acomodados na sala, se divertindo ao relembrar momentos engraçados em ensaios e shows e trocando informações sobre o que haviam pesquisado sobre a páscoa cristã.

No começo da noite pediram algumas pizzas e ficaram jogando vídeo-game. Risos e piadas não faltaram com Myv presente, pois para cada gesto, palavra ou imagens dos jogos um comentários 'espirituoso' era feito pelo espalhafatoso cantor.

Isso se estendeu até de madrugada. Ruki foi o primeiro a sucumbir ao sono, tendo que ser carregado no colo por Reita até o quarto que dividiriam com os guitarristas. Kouyou aproveitou e se espreguiçando levantou do sofá seguindo os amigos no intuito de escapar dos olhares que Aoi lhe lançara a tarde inteira e que o deixava sem ação, totalmente sem jeito.

Estava terrivelmente cansado por causa daquilo, pois travara uma batalha entre sua mente e seu coração, pois lutava para não se iludir e criar falsas esperanças preferia sofrer em silêncio, amando à distância. Mas, Uru não teve muita sorte em seu intento, pois assim que deu alguns passos Aoi se levantou do sofá e o seguiu com a desculpa de estar muito cansado por ter lavado toda a louça do 'jantar'.

"_O que está acontecendo com Aoi? É impressão minha ou ele tirou esse final de semana para me torturar"_, Uru suspirou enquanto entrava pelo quarto se dirigindo até seu colchão previamente arrumado por Kai pegando em sua mochila uma roupa mais confortável e rumando até o banheiro para se aprontar para dormir.

Aoi sorriu ao entrar no quarto e ver todo o cuidado de Reita ao trocar as roupas de Ruki enquanto esse dormia. Era nítido todo o carinho em cada gesto. Ampliando o sorriso desviou seu olhar para a porta do banheiro onde sabia que Kouyou estava. Um brilho intenso faiscou em seu olhar antes que caminhasse até seu colchão, onde deixara suas coisas e começasse a se arrumar para dormir.

Ao ver-se sozinho com Miyavi, Kai sentiu seu rosto corar ante o sorriso maroto do exótico cantor. Sabia o que passava pela mente dele, afinal ele chegara sem avisar e não havia lugar preparado para ele ficar, então o jeito seria dormir em seu quarto. Suspirando, caminhou lentamente até a cozinha apagando todas as luzes, passando pela sala até finalmente chegar ao seu quarto, em todo esse percurso sendo seguido de perto por Miyavi.

Ao entrar no quarto ouviu a porta sendo trancada e logo depois se sentiu sendo abraçado por trás pelo maior, arrepiando-se com a respiração rente a sua nuca, o sussurro rouco ameaçando sua sanidade:

– Vamos nos divertir muito essa noite Kai-Chan.

_**ooOoo**_

Uru já estava deitado em seu colchão. O quarto totalmente imerso na escuridão da madrugada. Todos já dormiam, ou pelo menos era isso que o guitarrista loiro pensava. Sua mente estava de pernas pro ar, a confusão daquele dia deixando sem saber o que fazer para voltar a sua estabilidade. Estava sendo terrivelmente difícil refrear seu corpo das reações provocadas pelas ações do moreno.

Fechou os olhos com força, relembrando cada atitude de Yuu naquele dia, cada olhar diferente que ele lhe lançara. Procurou o sentido de tudo aquilo e a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi que o guitarrista moreno brincava consigo como fazia com todos os outros.

Abriu novamente os olhos chocolates, encarando o teto. Recriminava-se por procurar ver algo impossível de acontecer. Ainda sonhava em ter seus sentimentos correspondidos, em ter uma chance.

Não agüentando mais ficar deitado, Uru levantou-se lentamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho e acordar os outros. Não queria falar com ninguém, só queria pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e achar um ponto de equilíbrio no meio do caos do seu coração.

Caminhou lentamente até a janela, sentando-se no parapeito, admirando a bela lua cheia que iluminava o céu naquela noite.

Daquela posição Kouyou não pôde ver o olhar terno com que Aoi o observava deitado em seu colchão. As cobertas disfarçavam a expressão de deleite de Yuu ao ver o loiro iluminado pelo luar. Parecia um anjo com aquelas feições tão tristes e confusas. Um aperto em seu peito quase o fez se levantar e abraçar aquele ser divino, mas algo lhe dizia para ficar onde estava e assim ficou ali, observando-o em silêncio enquanto as horas passavam.

E dessa forma, os dois passaram a noite em claro, sem sono, esperando o amanhecer de um novo dia.

_**ooOoo**_

Sábado passou muito rápido para os seis amigos. Todos levantaram bem tarde, cada um com seu motivo. E o que marcou aquele dia foram as conversas animadas na hora das refeições.

Miyavi se aventurou na cozinha, arriscando ajudar no almoço e arrancou muitas risadas de todos com as brincadeiras e apostas sobre quem era corajoso em experimentar o que ele fez.

Kai ria bobamente ao olhar Myv brigando com todos, vendo como o cantor parecia uma criança birrenta quando era contrariado, irradiando toda aquela jovialidade característica. Mas, o que mais o encantava era o seu modo camaleão, em como ele se transformava entre quatro paredes, deixando de ser uma criança e se tornando um amante quente e carinhoso.

Reita e Ruki também estavam bem dispostos e animados, rindo muito mais que o normal. Depois que dividiram a cama na noite anterior era impossível negar que algo havia mudado entre eles. Agora passavam todo o tempo juntos, aos sussurros no pé do ouvido e sorrisos bobos. O sentimento que os unia era algo palpável.

Em contraste com os dois, Uruha estava com um aspecto lastimável. Estava sonolento e cansado e olheiras denunciavam a noite que passara em claro. Mas, mesmo assim não deixou que isso o abatesse e participava de todas as brincadeiras, lutando contra o sono que o perseguia. Mas, em compensação os sorrisos surgiam com mais naturalidade do que no dia anterior. Era nítida a calma em seus gestos e ações e já não olhava tanto para Aoi.

Aoi também estava morrendo de sono, mas tentava disfarçar ao máximo para não denunciar que passara a noite toda velando por Kouyou. Sorria ao lembrar-se da visão daquele ser angelical na janela.

No começo da tarde todos resolveram se divertir um pouco com o Karaokê. Ruki havia conseguido alguns com músicas pascoais ocidentais e todos estavam animados para ver como seria cantar em idiomas desconhecidos, além é claro da própria música nipônica.

Miyavi foi o mais zoado entre eles. Sua voz rouca combinada a sua agitação e às palhaçadas fizeram com que as músicas tradicionais ficassem cômicas, arrancando altas gargalhadas de todos. Mas, a grande sensação da tarde foi Uruha, que agitou a todos cantando as músicas do próprio GazettE.

Aoi nem piscava, vendo o brilho do loiro totalmente entregue às músicas, o jeito tímido de dançar, o sorriso infantil ao conseguir uma boa pontuação, o rosto corado ao ser aplaudido, toda aquela singeleza contrastando de quando estavam no placo enlouquecendo as fãs. Ruki não era o único que se transformava nos palcos. Cada vez mais estava sendo difícil para Shiroyama refrear as reações que o loiro inconscientemente provocava em si.

Kai sorria ao ver os amigos se divertindo. Era bom vê-los relaxando depois da tensão dos últimos dias em que preparavam tudo para a nova turnê. Estava mais do que feliz por Reita e Ruki terem se acertado e estava amando a companhia de Miyavi, mas notou a sutil mudança no comportamento dos guitarristas. Uru parecia mais alheio, mas distante e Aoi continuava o observando à distância. Uma notável tristeza começava a surgir nos dois e isso alarmou o baterista. Mas, uma idéia se formou na mente do moreno que aumentou o sorriso, exibindo ainda mais suas covinhas enquanto se dirigia para o meio da sala, pegando o microfone da mão do loiro, pois era sua vez no karaokê.

"_Agora é só esperar as oportunidades. Duvido que depois disso Yuu não tome um jeito e se declara de uma vez"_, Kai pensou enquanto olhava Aoi e começava a cantar '_Agony_'.

Uruha se jogou no sofá, totalmente satisfeito pela nota máxima que conseguira alcançar cantando '_Guren_', ao lado de Miyavi que babava descaradamente por Kai. Ficou feliz por sua voz ter agradado a todos mesmo não tendo o costume de cantar em público. Não pode deixar de sentir seu ego sendo massageado ao ouvir de Ruki que era afinado e harmonioso e que se não se cuidasse acabaria tendo o lugar na banda roubado pelo guitarrista. Mas, o melhor de tudo foi receber mais alguns olhares de Yuu. Valeu a pena superar toda a vergonha e timidez, assim, pôde ver seu amado olhando-o admirado como sempre quis, mesmo que fosse apenas um olhar de amigo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, cansados de cantar e dançar, todos resolveram jogar Twister. Cada vez que um deles se 'encoxava' ou caía, a algazarra era total.

Aoi ficou frustrado durante o jogo, pois cada vez que tentava se aproximar de Kouyou Kai se colocava em sua frente impedindo qualquer contato. E isso se repetia todas as vezes que o moreno tentava alguma aproximação. Começando a se irritar achando que o baterista fazia de propósito, chegou perto de Kai querendo perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas recebeu um lindo sorriso 'inocente' de covinhas e preferiu não dizer nada, se afastando indo até a janela de onde observou a nova rodada do jogo.

Os seis ficaram um bom tempo jogando até que sentiram fome. Revezando-se no banheiro, tomaram banho e aguardaram na sala jogando vídeo game até o jantar ficar pronto. Novamente Kai e Aoi prepararam tudo. Dessa vez fizeram uma enorme lasanha e uma torta de morango para a sobremesa.

Como não podia deixar de acontecer, todos zoaram Miyavi chamando-o de preguiçoso e medroso por ele não ter se oferecido para ajudar na cozinha por birra por causa das brincadeiras do almoço. Isso causou novos chiliques e ataques por parte do cantor, para diversão de todos.

Depois de mais uma rodada de conversa à mesa, todos decidiram assistir a um filme para fechar a noite. Reita havia levado um que contava um pouco da história da páscoa e de seu significado pro cristianismo. Depois de algumas pesquisas ele achara que todos gostariam de ver "_A Paixão de Cristo_".

Enquanto Kai foi pra cozinha fazer pipoca, os outros foram até a sala para se organizarem. Jogaram algumas almofadas no chão para que Reita e Ruki se acomodassem de frente pra televisão, enquanto Uruha e Aoi se instalavam no sofá e Miyavi na poltrona. Enquanto passava o trailer do filme, Uruha ajudou Kai a trazer as coisas da cozinha para a sala e tão concentrado que estava em não derrubar os copos em cima de um deles que não viu o longo olhar que Aoi lhe lançou, coisa que não passou despercebido por Kai.

O filme começou e o silêncio dominou o apartamento. Vez ou outra Kai olhava para Aoi que prestava mais a atenção em Uruha, que estava entre eles no sofá, do que no filme.

Com a aproximação do final do filme os seis amigos se chocaram com as cenas pesadas. A cada imagem mais forte, Ruki se apertava entre os braços de Reita, se aninhando numa tentativa de se proteger do impacto causado. Miyavi colocou a mão sobre a boca para evitar os gemidos chocados ante a tais cenas de depredação humana.

No sofá, Kouyou começou a tremer incontrolavelmente. Lágrimas banhavam seu belo rosto e essa cena provocou um forte aperto no peito de Aoi que o observava, torturando-o mais do que o próprio filme. Tentava se segurar o máximo que podia para não envolvê-lo em seus braços e aninhá-lo em seu colo para acalmá-lo, com medo de uma reação negativa por parte do loiro, mas, quando os soluços vieram não conseguiu mais resistir estendendo os braços para abraçá-lo.

Ao perceber o desespero de Uruha, Kai sabia que não demoraria muito para que Aoi esboçasse alguma reação e esperava pacientemente que isso acontecesse, para assim poder dar o maior passo em seu plano para juntar os dois. Quando viu o moreno pronto para abraçar Kouyou, o baterista se adiantou e o agarrou, colando seus corpos de uma forma no mínimo estranha para simples amigos.

Aoi paralisou, chocado com a atitude de Kai, pois jurava que o amigo estava tendo um caso com Miyavi. Chegou a pensar que poderia ter sido coincidência, afinal Kai cuidava deles como uma mãe cuida dos filhotes, mas ao ver o sorriso quase malicioso no rosto do baterista e as carícias delicadas que fazia nas costas de Uruha o demônio dos ciúmes o dominou, fazendo-o encarar a televisão com o cenho fechado, quase bufando de raiva.

Kai sabia que estava passando dos limites, mas não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Queria que Yuu sentisse muito ciúmes, pois só assim ele perceberia o tamanho dos sentimentos por Uruha e decidiria se declarar. O moreno então notou o olhar intrigado de Miyavi e sentiu uma leve pontada de culpa. Não queria estragar o momento que passava com o cantor, mas agora não podia voltar atrás. Ajudaria aos dois guitarristas a se entenderem primeiro e depois daria um jeito de explicar tudo a Myv, pois tinha certeza que ele o entenderia e apoiaria sua decisão.

Ao término do filme, Ruki e Uruha choravam como crianças enquanto Reita e Kai tentavam acalmá-los. Miyavi e Aoi ostentavam a mesma expressão emburrada, os ciúmes imperando entre eles.

Uruha se comoveu muito com o filme. Não sabia que o Deus dos ocidentais havia sofrido tanto por um motivo tão belo. Estava perdido ali naquele mar de sensações quando sentiu o abraço carinhoso de Kai e não pôde se segurar mais, desabando de uma vez, chorando como uma criança, descarregando toda a tensão daquela semana e as incertezas dos motivos e ações de Aoi, sobre os ombros de Yutaka, sentindo-se leve como há muito tempo não se sentia. E ao sentir as delicadas carícias do amigo nas costas e o calor gostoso do corpo menor aos poucos começou a relaxar sentindo o cansaço da noite não dormida finalmente abatê-lo por completo.

Ao ver Uru praticamente se derretendo nos braços de Kai, Aoi enlouqueceu. Já não via mais nada além da cena protagonizada pelos amigos. Não suportando mais, levantou-se e alegando uma forte dor de cabeça foi para o quarto, se segurando pra não soltar a orla de palavrões que lhe vinha à mente e resistindo à tentação de bater a porta do quarto como queria fazer com a cara do baterista.

Um pouco envergonhado com a perda total de controle, Kouyou preferiu continuar com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Kai. Não queria encarar os amigos e ser alvo das piadinhas da noite, não se sentia bem pra isso. E foi desse jeito, aninhado nos braços de Kai que ouviu Aoi se despedir, comentando algo sobre uma dor de cabeça que o assolava. O loiro se surpreendeu com o tom de voz estranhamente seco usado pelo amigo ao falar para eles continuarem se divertindo. Apesar do sono, Uru ficou preocupado com o bem-estar de Yuu, pensando mesmo em ir ver se ele estava bem, mas as forças faltaram. Então se permitiu ficar aconchegado no colo de Kai.

Miyavi se mordia na poltrona enquanto olhava o comportamento de Kai. Queria entender o que se passava na cabeça do moreno para fazer aquilo, pois não era normal depois de tudo o que fizeram ele simplesmente se esfregar descaradamente em Uruha em sua frente. Sua vontade era voar em cima daquele guitarrista abusado que se aproveitava do calor do _seu_ moreno. Respirando fundo, Myv desviou o olhar antes que perdesse totalmente as estribeiras e cometesse uma loucura.

Kai sorriu internamente ao olhar para Miyavi. Era nítido o ciúme que o corroia. Apesar da sensação de culpa o assolar não podia negar que gostava de saber que era capaz de provocar tais sensações no cantor. Cada vez mais gostava daquele ser extravagante e extrovertido e a certeza de que era ele sua alma gêmea crescia a cada segundo que passava.

Olhando para a porta do quarto de hóspedes, Kai exultou por ver seu plano dando certo. Depois que a poeira baixasse Aoi veria que tudo aquilo que sentiu só podia ser fruto de uma paixão. E o moreno torcia muito pela felicidade dos amigos.

Algum tempo depois Reita e Ruki se despediram, indo para o quarto, pois o sono começava a ganhar espaço e eles queriam estar bem dispostos para a caçada aos ovos de páscoa que haveria no dia seguinte.

O baterista então percebeu que Uru estava praticamente adormecido em seu colo e não pôde deixar de achar que Aoi tinha um excelente bom gosto. Pensando em levar o loiro para o quarto, Kai o sacudiu levemente, fazendo sentar-se direito no sofá enquanto ficava de pé. Vendo que precisaria ajudar, puxou Kouyou, levantando-o e apoiou-o em seu corpo, pois ele estava bêbado de sono. Amparando o mais alto, Yutaka caminhou lentamente com ele até o corredor dos quartos, sentindo o olhar de Miyavi acompanhá-lo insistentemente, fazendo-o sorrir levemente.

Aoi estava tão agitado no quarto que andava de um lado para o outro tentando conter o turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadia. Ao ver Ruki e Reita entrando no cômodo obrigou-se a sentar na janela, no mesmo lugar que Uruha passara a noite anterior. Perguntava-se quanto tempo mais o loiro iria demorar em ir para o quarto, pois sabia que só ia conseguir deitar quando o visse por perto. Toda essa agitação lhe deu muita sede, pensando em ir até a cozinha tomar água e assim aproveitar para espiar a sala, Aoi levantou-se e saiu para o corredor.

Quando chegava em frente ao seu próprio quarto, Kai viu a porta do quarto de hóspedes se abrindo e Aoi saindo. Parou de caminhar, apoiando o corpo do loiro na parede e olhou para Yuu que estacara no ato de andar e os observava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Aumentou o sorriso ao ver o brilho quase mortal cintilando nos olhos do mais velho e isso o impeliu a apelar em seu plano.

Aoi simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. A visão de Kai prensando Uruha na parede o sufocava de tanta raiva... E inveja. O moreno cerrou os pulsos, tentando se impedir de fazer o que lhe passava pela mente, focando-se em deixar o semblante o mais neutro possível.

Lançando um olhar para Yuu e sorrindo maliciosamente, Kai encostou-se ainda mais em Uruha, beijando o rosto andrógeno que estava quase adormecido. Afastou-se o mínimo para abrir a porta de seu quarto e voltou a colar-se no corpo maior, não sem antes ver Aoi respirando fundo consternado, o puxando suavemente e conduziu-o para dentro do cômodo. Fechou a porta e trancando-a logo em seguida, se controlando para não cair na gargalhada ante a face furiosa de Shiroyama.

Miyavi, que ainda seguia Kai com os olhos, correu até a porta do quarto tentando, inutilmente, abrir a porta. A incredulidade estampada em sua fisionomia. Uma dor aguda em seu peito. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho triste. Achara que poderia construir um futuro com o baterista, mas descobrira-se enganado. Conformando-se com a triste realidade, Myv caminhou até Aoi que continuava parado no meio do corredor e entrou no quarto de hóspedes. Esperaria até o amanhecer antes de dizer adeus para sempre àquele que roubara seu coração.

Aoi ficou muito tempo parado, sem mover absolutamente nada, tentando processar tudo aquilo que acabara de ver. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Vira o estado que Miyavi ficara e sabia exatamente o que ele sentia, pois era o mesmo que ele passava naquele momento. Cansado e furioso por tudo, lançou um olhar magoado para a porta do quarto do baterista e voltou para o quarto de hóspedes.

No quarto, Kai deitou Uru, que já estava de pijama, na cama e apagou as luzes, caminhando rapidamente até o banheiro adjacente ao cômodo. Enquanto trocava de roupa olhou-se no espelho, encarando profundamente os olhos de seu reflexo. Não pôde deixar de rir de sua _pequena_ travessura. Descobrira-se muito mais apaixonado do que imaginava e notara que esse sentimento era recíproco.

"_Espero que Miyavi me deixe explicar antes de tirar conclusões erradas ao meu respeito. Afinal fiz tudo isso por uma boa causa"_, apressando-se, Kai apagou as luzes e voltou para o quarto, deitando-se ainda sorridente ao lado de Kouyou.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_

*flutuando pelos céus, jogando pétalas de rosas vermelhas para cima, enquanto anjos fazem som de fundo*

Por Kami, eu simplesmente AMO a minha amiga secreta de páscoa.

Ela é simplesmente fofa, meiga, gentil, atenciosa, paciente. Sempre me socorrendo e cuidando de mim. Junto com a Mommis Anúbis, sempre está ao meu lado, dando o apoio necessário para continuar prosseguindo.

Em todo o vasto vocabulário português, faltam palavras para descrever essa pessoa que a cada dia que passa se torna ainda mais importante para mim.

Minha Amiga Secreta é a minha maninha linda, **Yume Vy**.

Yu-Chan sei que o presente é singelo, mas foi feito com todo o meu amor e carinho. Cada palavra aqui é totalmente dedicado à você. Obrigado por me deixar participar ao menos um pouco da sua vida.

Agradeço à minha beta e amiga Samantha Tiger Blackthorn por seu trabalho incrível. *gruda no estilo Coalinha*

Agradeço ainda mais a minha Mommis ADORADA Lady Anúbis. Obrigada mais uma vez pela força. Sem você não sou nada.

Espero que gostem e comente.

Beijos,

Eri-Chan

14 de Maio de 2009 - 11h:00min

* * *


	2. Parte II

**Título:** Posso Ser Seu Coelhinho?**  
Autora:** Eri-Chan**  
Beta: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**  
Fandom:** The GazettE**  
Casal:** Aoi x Uru**  
Classificação:** NC-17**  
Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Fluffy**  
Disclamer:** Os direitos autorais dos J-Rockers gostosões não me pertencem, mas sim, à PS Company**  
Sinopse: **Um final de semana com todos os amigos reunidos por causa de um feriado ocidental era tudo o que Uruha mais precisava. Era uma desculpa perfeita para ficar mais tempo perto de seu amado. Mas nem tudo são flores para o guitarrista, afinal é grande a dor de sermos esquecidos por aquele que mais amamos. Mas qual será o motivo dessa indiferença?**  
Observação**: Plot desenvolvido para o 1º Amigo de Páscoa do LJ Secrets Place, e a amiga sorteada foi a amada **Yume Vy**.

**Posso Ser Seu Coelhinho?  
**_**Eri-Chan**_

**Parte II**

Os raios de sol invadiram quarto onde os quatro amigos dormiam. Reita e Ruki, que dividiam a cama do cômodo, foram os primeiros a acordarem. Tomando cuidado para não acordar os outros se arrumaram e foram até a cozinha do apartamento.

Conversavam animados, fazendo os planos para aquele dia. Estavam ansiosos com a brincadeira que programaram, já imaginando os possíveis lugares para esconder os ovos de chocolates que trouxeram.

Tentando conter um pouco da agitação que os assolava, resolveram empregar essa energia fazendo o café da manhã, retribuindo assim um pouco do trabalho que Kai e Aoi tiveram naquele final de semana. Fizeram torradas, prepararam suco de laranja, café, cortaram os pães, organizaram os frios e pegaram alguns doces, arrumando a mesa de forma caprichosa, enfeitando-a com vários coelhinhos que Ruki trouxera.

Depois que terminaram, aproveitaram que ninguém tinha levantado e foram até o estacionamento do prédio buscar os ovos e doces que compraram para a caçada.

Enquanto arrumavam as sacolas para levarem para o apartamento Ruki se deu conta de uma coisa que ninguém, até então, tinha lembrado. Incomodado com isso chamou a atenção de Reita com um gesto falando em voz baixa:

– Rei-chan – o baixista olhou para Ruki assim que ouviu o chamado manhoso – Acho que todos esqueceram que o Miyavi vai ficar sem ganhar chocolates. Acho isso muito injusto.

– Verdade Taka. – Reita ponderou por alguns instantes até que um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e falou animado – O que você acha de sairmos para comprar alguns chocolates para ele? Assim, ele não fica sem graça e se diverte coma gente.

– Adorei a idéia, Aki! – Ruki abraçou Reita, beijando-lhe a bochecha antes de correr para o banco do passageiro.

Sorrindo, Reita não demorou a entrar no carro e juntos saíram do prédio em direção a uma loja de doce que havia ali perto.

Não demoraram muito escolhendo, pois Ruki fez questão de levar um de cada tipo dos chocolates que havia no estabelecimento. Voaram de volta ao prédio, subindo correndo até o apartamento com receio de que os outros tivessem acordado e ficado preocupados com eles.

Assim que entraram no apartamento perceberam que se preocuparam à toa, pois ninguém havia acordado. Isso permitiu que os dois adiantassem o processo da brincadeira e escondessem seus ovos pelo lugar e ainda fizessem os cartões com as pistas.

Uruha fora o primeiro a acordar e estranhou o fato de estar na cama de Kai e não no colchão. Levantou-se um pouco bruscamente e isso acabou por acordar o baterista, que sorriu meigamente pra ele, desejando-lhe um bom dia bem animado. Não demoraram se arrumando e ao saírem do quarto se depararam com os amigos escrevendo cartõezinhos no sofá da sala.

Reita e Ruki se divertiam criando frases engraçadas para tentar ludibriar os amigos na hora da caça. Estavam tão empolgados e concentrados nisso que nem perceberam quando Kai e Uruha saíram do quarto e se aproximaram deles, sorridentes e animados. Os dois cumprimentaram os recém chegados entusiasticamente e acompanharam os amigos até a mesa do café.

Uru e Kai ficaram surpresos com a mesa toda arrumada e decorada caprichosamente. Apreciaram a visão de tudo que Reita e Ruki fizeram. O aroma no ar abrindo o apetite. Ficaram encantados com a boa vontade dos dois e não puderam deixar de agradecer e elogiar pela consideração. Querendo esperar por Miyavi e Aoi para que pudessem comer juntos, Yutaka e Kouyou resolveram imitar os amigos e agilizar o preparo para a caça aos chocolates.

Como os chocolates que Kai comprara estavam em um dos armários da cozinha, Uru foi sozinho até o estacionamento buscar os ovos que encomendara e para facilitar pegou os de Yuu também, afinal a sacola dele estava ao lado dos seus no banco traseiro do carro.

Enquanto esperava o elevador, o loiro tentava entender como havia parado na cama de Kai ao invés de estar no quarto de hóspedes junto com os outros. Lembrava que tivera uma crise de choro e que acabou adormecendo no colo do amigo por causa das carícias que ele fazia, depois disso as lembranças vinham como flashes, borrões de imagens que não conseguia ligar uma na outra e formar algo sólido, mas tinha a leve impressão que sonhara com Aoi nervoso.

Quando o elevador chegou, o loiro não perdeu tempo, saltando para dentro e apertando o botão do último andar. Enquanto subia, decidiu esquecer-se desse assunto afinal não via problema algum em ter dormido na cama de Kai. Na realidade só achara estranho, pois tinha a plena certeza que o moreno estava tendo um caso com Miyavi.

Assim que o elevador parou, Uruha apressou-se a entrar no apartamento, indo direto até a sala onde colocou as sacolas cheias de chocolate no sofá. Sem mais delongas, começou a esconder os ovos aproveitando que Ruki e Reita estavam entretidos em fazer cócegas um no outro enquanto Kai também escondia seus chocolates.

Nesse tempo, Miyavi saiu do quarto totalmente arrumado e com a mochila nas costas, fato que chamou a atenção de todos. Sem olhar para Kai, o cantor andou até a porta dizendo que ia embora sendo prontamente detido por Ruki que segurou seu braço e por Reita que se pôs na frente da porta, bloqueando seu caminho.

O momento de tensão era angustiante para Kai que nada podia fazer. Se falasse qualquer coisa acabaria com as chances de Uruha se acertar com Aoi e isso era tudo o que não queria no momento, mas seu coração estava apertado ao ver o quão desolado Myv estava.

Ruki ficou indignado com a simples idéia de Takamasa sair daquele apartamento. Ficou tão bravo que elevou sua voz, dizendo que era injusto o cantor sair daquele jeito sem um motivo bom. Depois de bom tempo falando, o pequeno acabou convencendo Miyavi pelo cansaço.

Aliviado, Kai permitiu-se sorrir ao ver o cantor voltando para a sala e jogando sua mochila no chão ao lado da poltrona, enquanto sustentava um bico emburrado. O baterista fechou os olhos com força prometendo aos céus que na primeira oportunidade iria se explicar, torcendo para que Myv o perdoasse e voltasse a sorrir, pois aquele ar triste estava dilacerando seu coração.

Enquanto essa discussão de Ruki com Miyavi acontecia Uru sentou-se no sofá após esconder todos os ovos em pontos estratégicos e começou a fazer seus cartões com as pistas dos lugares onde os chocolates estavam. Enquanto escrevia, ponderou se a culpa de todo aquele rolo era o fato de ter ficado no lugar onde Miyavi deveria ter dormido. Via nos olhos de Myv um brilho de ciúmes e não pôde deixar de sentir certa inveja de Kai por ele amar e ser correspondido.

Aoi acordou com cara de poucos amigos. Na realidade, nem dormira, pensando em Uru no quarto de Kai fazendo sabe-se lá o quê com o baterista. Não sabia exatamente que sentimento o dominava naquele momento, se era raiva, ciúmes, ódio, inveja ou tudo junto, apenas sabia que não queria ficar perto de Kai, pois não achava que conseguiria se conter.

Ao ouvir o escândalo de Ruki na sala, o moreno resolveu que era hora de sair daquele quarto, apesar de sua vontade ser exatamente o contrário. Não queria ver ninguém naquele momento. Fechou os olhos com força querendo estar na segurança de seu apartamento, sozinho. Precisava pensar com calma em tudo que estava acontecendo. Sentia sua emoção à flor da pele e precisava ser racional na frente dos amigos.

O guitarrista então caminhou com passos pesados até a sala, onde sem dirigir olhar ou palavra a nenhum dos presentes, sentou-se na poltrona olhando para a janela.

Kai viu pela cara de Aoi que suas ações do dia anterior haviam causado um efeito bem maior do que esperava. Conseguira rachar a casca que o amigo criara para isolar seus sentimentos. Agora era questão de tempo para que ele percebesse que estava perdendo tempo e resolvesse enfim, se declarar para Kouyou.

Notando que algo precisava ser feito para salvar aquela manhã, Reita chamou a todos para tomar café da manhã. Kai, Uru e Ruki atenderam prontamente, Myv acompanhou Reita enquanto Aoi levantou-se de má vontade, sem fome alguma, se colocando o mais distante possível do outro moreno. Todos então se depararam com a mesa super arrumada e isso pareceu animá-los mais um pouco, e sem economizar nos elogios sentaram-se para comer.

Apesar de toda a tensão, a refeição foi um momento agradável, as expectativas quanto à brincadeira que viria a seguir aumentava drasticamente, sendo o assunto principal das conversas. Miyavi ouvia a tudo em silêncio, afinal só observaria os outros se divertindo, sentia-se meio intruso entre eles.

Ao perceber esse olhar, Ruki que sentava ao lado de Myv, pôs uma mão sobre o ombro maior e disse alegremente:

– Myv, nem ouse pensar que você escapou. Terá que caçar chocolates junto com a gente. Reita e eu trouxemos chocolates para você – O sorriso do vocalista era tão animado que contagiou o mais alto que abriu um pequeno sorriso no rosto ainda emburrado.

– Oh, verdade Ruki-kun? Eu também trouxe chocolates para vocês, apesar de não saber da brincadeira – A voz de Takamasa soava alegre, mas era perceptível o tom anormalmente mais grave e triste.

– Eu também comprei chocolates para você, Myv – Kai disse em tom baixo, quase tímido, recebendo um olhar surpreso e quase alegre do cantor, que nada disse, mas aumentara seu sorriso consideravelmente.

Depois que o café da manhã acabou, Kai e Aoi ficaram na mesa para arrumar as coisas enquanto os outros iam até a sala se preparar para o inicio da caça aos chocolates.

Kai sentia a frieza com que Yuu o tratava e isso o incomodava demais. Tudo o que queria era a felicidade do amigo e foi por isso que extrapolara todos os seus limites para fazê-lo enxergar o que poderia acontecer se ele não fizesse nada a respeito. Por mais que tentasse puxar um assunto, o moreno nada falava, deixando o baterista de mão totalmente atadas.

Aoi se concentrava em terminar de arrumar aquela cozinha o mais rápido possível para poder se afastar de Yutaka antes que fizesse tudo aquilo que ansiava fazer. No fundo, sabia que o erro por tudo aquilo ter acontecido era seu, pois se tivesse tido coragem de se declarar para Kouyou não teria que vê-lo entregando o amor que queria ter para si à outra pessoa. Contendo um suspirou, terminou de guardar algumas coisas no armário.

Não demorou muito e os dois morenos se juntaram ao restante do pessoal que se encontrava na sala conversando animadamente sobre os possíveis lugares onde os chocolates estariam escondidos.

Aoi reparou no sorriso resplandecente de Uruha e fechou ainda mais o cenho, recriminando-se pela covardia que o impossibilitava de ter o seu amado para si. Andando rapidamente até o sofá, pegou a sacola onde os chocolates que comprara estavam e se afastou, preparando para escondê-los.

O moreno parou por alguns instantes ao pegar o ovo em formato de coelhinho que comprara especialmente para Kouyou. Seu peito se apertou, lembrando das cenas da noite anterior, dos amassos que Kai dera no loiro e isso o irritou profundamente, fazendo-o tomar a decisão mais drástica de sua vida: afastaria o loiro de si pra sempre.

Decidido, terminou de esconder os chocolates, indo até o quarto, onde fez os seus cartões com as pistas o mais rápido que pôde. Queria acabar logo com aquele final de semana. Voltou à sala rapidamente, evitando olhar para os amigos, tentando assim ocultar suas intenções.

Logo os cartões com as pistas foram distribuídos e a caçada começou efetivamente. Entre cutucões e encontrões no pequeno apartamento, eles procuravam os chocolates seguindo as pistas, mesmo que vissem os ovos antes de terminarem de decifrá-las, afinal a graça estava em seguir as instruções.

Cada ovo encontrado era uma festa, todos comemoravam entre gritos, risadas e brincadeiras, inclusive Aoi que esqueceu um pouco do mau humor, e Miyavi que apesar de tudo estava conseguindo se divertir também, pois Reita e Ruki tinham trazido montes de chocolates para ele.

O primeiro a terminar de encontrar todos os seus ovos e chocolates foi Uruha. Ele conferiu três vezes os cartõezinhos das pistas, notando que não tinha nenhum com a letra de Aoi entre eles. Isso significava que ele não tinha ganhado nenhum presente do moreno, que ele tinha se esquecido de si. Sentou-se no sofá, de repente o cansaço das noites mal dormidas e do estresse se abateu sobre ele, uma expressão meio desolada em seu rosto.

Logo Miyavi comemorava espalhafatosamente, achando o seu último chocolate, um ovo grande dado por Kai, decorado com corações de chocolate branco desenhados sobre ele e envolto em celofane rosa... Jogou-se na poltrona rindo contente, totalmente envolvido na diversão, sendo rapidamente seguido por Reita, Ruki e Kai.

Aoi era o último, ainda continuava procurando um dos ovos, pela pista em sua mão, a letra era de Uruha, então era presente dele. Afastou a cortina, descobrindo o ovo de chocolate ao leite, personalizado com seu nome escrito em chocolate branco. Tomou-o na mão, percebendo todo cuidado dele em agradá-lo. Sentiu uma pontada dolorida em seu coração, ao virar-se e vê-lo com o rosto abatido, ficou arrependido por tê-lo deixado sem o chocolate dele.

Mas então Kai chegou perto do loiro e colocando a mão no ombro dele sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido que o fez levantar a cabeça e sorrir, e então Aoi sentiu a picada do ciúme dentro de si. Desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos e os ouvidos, escondendo seus sentimentos, ignorando completamente o que se passava.

– Você está bem? – Kai perguntou, tocando em seu ombro e sussurrando gentilmente, notando o desânimo na expressão de Uruha.

– Não é nada, acho que vou pra casa. Só estou cansado Kai. – levantou o rosto, um sorriso triste em seus lábios. – A gente se vê amanhã, foi muito bom passar esses dias aqui. Obrigado.

Uruha levantou-se e com um último olhar discreto para Aoi deixou a sala. Suspirou chateado ao entrar no quarto de hóspedes e juntou tudo eu era seu, arrumando a mochila. Seu peito estava apertado, a indiferença do guitarrista moreno doía-lhe muito. Pegou a sacola onde havia trazido os seus ovos e colocou o que tinha ganhado. Voltando a sala, forçou-se a sorrir, afinal não era porque estava abatido que iria estragar a alegria dos amigos deixando-os preocupados consigo. Despediu-se de todos e saiu, notando que Aoi nem o respondeu.

Reita e Ruki aproveitaram a deixa da saída de Uru e resolveram ir embora também. Entre risos e brincadeiras os dois foram até o quarto pegar suas coisas. Estavam loucos para chegar ao apartamento do baixista, afinal queria passar todo o tempo possível juntos.

Aoi via um por um os amigos indo embora. Não pôde deixar de notar o abatimento escondido sob o sorriso de Uruha. Olhando para Kai sentiu seu sangue ferver, não de ódio, mas de inveja. Pensou no que o moreno poderia ter que ele não tinha para ganhar o coração do loiro. Não encontrando uma resposta a essa pergunta, levantou-se lentamente e caminhou para o quarto. Estava cansado daquele apartamento que começava a ficar opressor depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ao chegar no quarto Aoi percebeu que tinha esquecido o ovo que Kouyou lhe dera. Suspirando voltou à sala para buscar seu presente quando se deparou com uma cena que chamou sua atenção.

Assim que se viu sozinho na sala, Kai chegou perto de Miyavi e se sentou no braço da poltrona, tocando em seu ombro, chamando sua atenção para si. Eles se olharam, olhos nos olhos, e o baterista podia ver que a mágoa ainda estava lá, disfarçada pelos sorrisos, pelo jeito brincalhão do cantor.

– Me desculpa Myv... Me perdoa pelo que eu fiz ontem. – falou baixinho, sem notar que alguém estava no corredor.

– Você não me deve explicações Kai. – a voz do cantor saiu baixa e rouca, apesar do sorriso cansado que permanecia em seu rosto.

– Eu devo sim... Eu gosto de você, não queria te magoar. Eu armei aquela cena ontem porque queria que o Aoi despertasse. – explicou devagar, acariciando os cabelos do cantor. – Eu sei que exagerei, mas queria que ele percebesse o que poderia acontecer se ele não se entendesse com Kouyou, como seria se ele o perdesse, queria provocar ciúme nele, mas não pensei que fosse magoar você.

Um brilho de entendimento passou nos olhos de Miyavi, que sorriu feliz de saber que era correspondido, entendendo que tudo o que se passara na noite anterior fora uma farsa. No corredor a face desconcertada de Aoi mostrava como estava arrasado. Na ânsia do ciúme punira seu amor, e ele era inocente. Encostou-se na parede sem saber o que fazer.

– Quer dizer que o amasso no corredor... – Myv começou, mas foi interrompido por Kai que sorria ternamente.

– Uruha já estava dormindo, nem soube o que aconteceu... Entrei com ele no quarto e coloquei ele na minha cama. Ele só acordou essa manhã, desorientado por estar no meu quarto sem saber de nada.

O sorriso que trocaram falou tudo. Selaram o que sentiam com um beijo, sem notar que Aoi os olhava do corredor.

O moreno voltou ao quarto quase correndo, pegou suas coisas, despedindo-se de Reita e Ruki apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Não queria falar nada, pois sabia que sua voz sairia trêmula e denunciaria o estado em que se encontrava. Voltou ao corredor e lançando mais um olhar para Kai e Myv, que ainda se beijavam, saiu do apartamento fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Saiu do edifício para o dia claro, ainda não era meio dia e o clima estava ameno. Foi andando a esmo, a mochila no ombro e a sacola de chocolates na mão, seus pensamentos na expressão triste do rosto de Uruha, sentindo-se extremamente culpado por causa disso. Não podia deixar de sentir uma ponta de raiva de Kai pelo que ele fizera, mesmo sabendo que a intenção fora de ajudar.

Agora estava ali, sem saber o que fazer. Seu desejo era de ir até ele e pedir-lhe perdão. Mas não tinha feito nada, nem para declarar-se ele tinha tido coragem. Parou na calçada, buscando dentro de si mesmo um modo de reparar a sua ação desastrada, que provocara a mágoa no seu amor. Levantou o olhar, vendo-se diante de uma loja de doces, sua mente se iluminando com uma excelente idéia.

_**ooOoo**_

A porta do apartamento se abriu, dando passagem ao loiro que entrava e a fechava atrás de si, deixando os sapatos ao lado dela. Caminhou até a mesa e deixou as chaves do carro e a sacola com os chocolates sobre ela, a mochila no chão ao lado do sofá. Deixou que o olhar vagasse pela sala escurecida pelas cortinas estarem ainda fechadas.

Sentia-se perdido, desiludido, chateado. Tão diferente do estado de espírito com que saíra há dois dias, em expectativa por passar o feriado com os amigos, feliz em ficar perto de Aoi. Por algum tempo quase chegara a acreditar que seu sonho podia se tornar realidade, acreditar que ele talvez sentisse algo por si, que talvez pudesse corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

Sentou-se no sofá, deixando o corpo cair para o lado, deitando no braço do móvel, a garganta apertada, os olhos ardendo de lágrimas quentes contidas. Encolheu as pernas, colocou as mãos juntas embaixo do rosto, fechando os olhos com força, num último esforço para contê-las. Mas não pôde. Elas teimaram em escorrer por seu rosto, caindo no tecido grosso do sofá.

Não conseguia entender porque Aoi se esquecera dele. Compreendia que não fosse correspondido, mas ser esquecido pelo moreno, não ser presenteado nem com um bombom? Até Miyavi merecera uma lembrança de páscoa dele, reparara bem no lindo coelho de chocolate que o cantor ganhara de Aoi. Mas para si, nada. Soluçava encolhido no sofá, um bico enorme de birra nos lábios, quase raivoso por ter sido deixado de lado.

– Por que você fez isso Aoi? O que eu fiz de errado? – sussurrou com a voz embargada, uma leve dor cruzando-lhe as têmporas.

Sentia-se cansado, seu corpo estava largado no sofá, abatido pelo estresse, mas não conseguia relaxar. Sua cabeça não conseguia desligar das coisas que tinham acontecido no final de semana, especialmente naquela manhã. Suspirou irritado quando ouviu a campainha. Já devia estar com o nariz congestionado e os olhos vermelhos, ficava com o rosto horrível quando chorava, não queria ver ninguém.

Pensou seriamente em ignorar a campainha, mas desistiu ao notar que ninguém fora anunciado pelo interfone e ao ouvi-la tocar pela segunda vez pensou que podia ser algo importante. Levantou do sofá em câmera lenta, caminhando até a porta e espiando pelo olho mágico. Estranhou em não ver ninguém, nem nada em seu campo de visão.

Girou a chave na fechadura, entreabrindo a porta, não vendo ninguém estranhando a abriu toda. Foi então notou algo no chão. Estava espalhado por todo o chão do pequeno hall do andar. Dezenas de presentes de chocolate, ovos, caixas de bombons, cestas com chocolates e bichos de pelúcia e licores, cobriam o chão. Seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo espanto.

Sem entender nada, deu alguns passos para fora do apartamento, se agachando na frente de um belo coelhinho de pelúcia. Estava totalmente confuso, afinal quem lhe mandaria aquilo? Aliás, quem saberia que ele junto com os amigos estavam comemorando um feriado ocidental? Estava tão concentrado nessas questões que nem sentiu uma movimentação à sua frente.

– Você achou... – escutou uma voz baixa, vindo das escadas, olhando com atenção para lá. – Achou mesmo, que eu podia te esquecer...?

– Aoi...? – chamou baixinho, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo ao ouvir aquela voz, mal acreditando ao ver o moreno aparecer no vão da escada, carregando uma cesta decorada nas mãos, totalmente vestido de pelúcia branca, com orelhas compridas e patas enormes nos pés.

– Posso ser seu coelhinho? – um sorriso doce se desenhou nos lábios do moreno. – Quero ser seu coelhinho para sempre...

Uruha passou as mãos no rosto molhado e sem pensar duas vezes levantou e saiu saltando por cima dos chocolates e desviando das cestas até o pé da escada, subindo alguns degraus e enlaçando o pescoço dele. Olharam-se por um instante, os sentimentos explícitos no olhar, corando com a emoção.

– Era tudo o que eu mais queria na vida... – falou baixinho, as bocas quase unidas, se colando em um beijo.

O beijo começou doce, a mão do moreno enlaçando a cintura, lentamente largando o que tinha nas mãos, enluvadas com pelúcia. As bocas se procuravam cada vez mais ávidas, a respiração cada vez mais arfante. O moreno passou a mão por trás das pernas de Uruha, as patas enormes empurrando o que tinha no chão, seguindo pelo pequeno hall, entrando pela porta que se fechou lentamente. A cesta ficou esquecida no degrau.

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mais uma vez quero dizer pra todo mundo que eu simplesmente amo DEMAIS a minha Amiga Secreta de Páscoa. Maninha Yume Vy, ADORO você!!! Essa fic é todinha sua. *gruda*

Agradeço de coração à minha amiga e beta Samantha Tiger Blackthorn por mais essa deliciosa betagem. Admiro muito seu trabalho, Samie e não tenho palavras para agradecer. Perdão por todo o trabalho que lhe dei. E adorei ser sua Coalinha nesse processo.

Agradeço também à minha Mommis Adorada Anúbis. Sem ela esse texto teria um fim trágico, parando na lixeira de meu PC. Obrigado Mommis por seu apoio e incentivo nas horas em que a insegurança tomou conta.

E não posso deixar de agradecer ao Railan, meu Koi, por me agüentar em mais uma criação de fic. Sei que deve ter sido difícil agüentar meus golpes de humor, mas se não fosse sua LONGA paciência as coisas não teriam andado.

Bem, é só isso. Espero que tenham gostado e comentem.

Beijos

*grudada em todo mundo no melhor estilo Coala*

Eri-Chan

18 de Maio de 2009 - 16h:42min

* * *


End file.
